The Twilight Zone
by blueorchid7
Summary: Going to the movies to see Captain America: The Winter Soldier with her little brother seemed like a good idea to Christina. That is until she somehow ends up in the movie and it is in the 1940s. Now Christina needs to find away back to her own reality, and in her own time, but could a handsome stranger make her change her mind about going home? Steve/Peggy. Bucky/Oc
1. Chapter 1

**I've had this story in my head for the past weeks and I want to write it. To all who are reading my other story Deadly Silence I will be sure to update on that story soon. I'm really sorry for the wait on that story. I do not own Captain America.**

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Christina or we'll miss the movie"

My younger brother Mike pulled me towards the movie theatre to see Captain America. Like I promised we would once I got a break from working in boot camp for almost three years.

"Hold your horses, Mike, you've seen this movie ten times already."

I said trying to hold my ground while taking out some money for the show and for snacks that I knew he would want to snack on.

"And besides it'll end the same way as before unless they change the ending after those ten times."

I teased my little brother. My brother was very energetic and full energy, which is a wonder why grandma and grandpa were ok with me taking him to the movies, especially on a school night. Our parents were overseas working. My brother had to stay with our grandparents since he was only in the fourth grade.

My brother and I looked a whole lot alike. We were both tall and slim like our mom and had her high cheekbones and brown eyes. As for our dad we had his dark red hair. My brother did not have freckles, while I on the other hand had some freckles.

My brother stopped pulling on me and turned around and gave me a glare that reminded me of our mom when she gave one of our looks.

"I have not seen it ten times only five times. I haven't been able to seen it."

He explained to me.

"Oh my mistake."

I rolled my eyes and laugh at how energetic he was just to see this movie.

I couldn't help, but think back to Iron Man. I had to study abroad for school, but as soon as I came home the first thing my brother wanted me to do was watch Iron Man with him. I was always away at school, so anytime I came home, Mike wanted to see the newest Marvel movie with him.

"Christina, come on! Or we'll be late!"

I heard a soft whined come from my brother I gave a soft smile as he pulled me towards the theatre doors.

"Mike, I need to pay first before we head in."

I walked toward the small line, to get our tickets. I heard him give a 'oh yeah' and shook my head gave a soft giggle.

The line was short which was no real surprise since it was only Wednesday and also a school day. I walked up to get our tickets and as soon as I grabbed them. I felt myself being pulled by Mike into the movie theatre. I allowed myself to be pulled by Mike.

After finally getting some popcorn and sodas to drink we both finally sat down in the movie theatre to watch the show.

"Man why do these previews have to take so long?"

I shook my head at my brother's impatience and whisper in his ear to try to behave himself. He nodded his head at me and groan as another preview came on. He really has been hanging out with Grandpa way too much I smile at the thought of the two them probably eating peanut butter crackers and Mike listening to his stories of when he was young.

After awhile the movie got started and after a few minutes in the movie I felt a strange tug coming from the movie and notice that the movie had froze. I turned and noticed that everything around me had froze. Including my own brother who had threw a piece of popcorn in the air.

"Mike! Michael!"

I tried to shake my brother, but nothing happen. He was not moving it was like time was completely frozen. I turned back to the screen now more scared than ever and it look like it was rewinding.

I knew I should have run, but I couldn't move and my heartbeat went faster and faster until finally the movie stopped in what look like 1940s. That was when my world went black on me.

"Help them and be return home."

I felt something on my forehead.

"Help them and be return home if you wish."

I looked around for the voice and found that no one was around and I wince at the pain I felt in the back of my head. I felt my hearts stopped. I looked around and saw I was no longer in theatre and my brother was not here with me.

"Mike. Mike!"

I ignore the pained as I got up to look if maybe my brother maybe around somewhere. My parents and grandparents are going to kill me. I could not leave my little brother while I watch him that was what my parents told me whenever I was babysitting him.

I got up and looked around that was when I spotted a newspaper that was dated in the 1940s and it talked about Howard Stark, which I felt my heart stopped as I read.

"This…has to be a…joke….I can't be in the 1940s…much less in a movie."

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter I wrote. Please leave reviews in order to get the next chapter. They are very much appreciated and also Happy Memorial Day to you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter. I made it a little longer than the last one. Anyway enjoy this chapter and I hope you have a good day. **

**Chapter 2**

There has got to be a way to get out of here. I continued walking the streets hoping to find a way out of this past reality. The more I walked the more desperate I got and I was receiving a lot of odd looks from everyone I passed by on the streets.

"Excuse me sir."

I said as I bumped into another guy who was dressed in uniform.

"Ugh…sure doll."

A man commented looking at my clothes and probably thinking how odd they look. I never thought jeans and a tank top shirt would be considered odd, at least not in my own town. I really cannot wait to return to my own reality. I bump into another guy who looked at my clothes like the rest of the passerby's…and also my own time.

I made a quick turn around another corner and walked into a what I considered to be a bar. I tried to make it that I was completely invisible. But lucky for me there was not a lot of people here and the people who were here had their attention focus elsewhere.

I took a seat in a corner where no one would see me or give me a questionable look about my clothes like everyone else. I need to think of a way to get back home and back to Mike he must be really scared. Of course the men that look like they were in their early thirties were at table close to mine.

"So she threw ya butt out after she caught ya kissing another gal?"

A guy at the next table laughed with a few other guys.

"Yeah, she did. I go to war for this country and this is the thanks I get. Thanks so much America."

"Man it was her sister. How did you expect her to act."

The man hiccup clearly drunk. I roll my eyes at the scene, some men can be completely arrogant and also insensitive regardless of time or realities for that matter.

"Ya such a punk."

A man said shaking his head laughing with some of the rest of the guys at the table.

"But ya haven't even been shipped out yet."

Another guy laughed and the conversation continued about how many medals they would get and how the uniform would attract a lot of females to them. I was about to leave to find another spot to think of how to get out here. But then another guy who seemed to appear out of nowhere spoke.

"Well did ya hear that those Nazis have a weapon that could win the war."

His voice quiet and yet it was still heard from their table. He looked like he was about in his late thirties. He placed a cane down next to the table and as limp to take a seat next to the other men.

"Come on Johnny, nearly everyone knows about the super soldier project"

One of the men said as he lean back into his chair took out a cigar. No doubt about to take a smoke.

"And it is probably a rumor too."

The one who had been full of laughter when he first entered the bar with his friends was now very serious, mumble under his breath.

"Not that one I've heard they are working on something else that could end this war quickly."

Johnny said lifting his hand to ask for another order to drink. While everyone else at the table lean in to listen to more he had to say. I had no idea I was holding my breath waiting to hear about this weapon that had me interested and I was not sure why it made so interested.

"This weapon may have the ability to go into different dimensions...or was it worlds?"

Johnny said almost like a question and shook his head as he continued on his topic.

"The Nazis figured they can used this weapon to bring more weapons and men from these worlds to help them win this war."

"But that is just a bunch rumors."

The one with the cigar in his mouth said blowing out.

"Yeah no one, not even those no good Nazis could have come up with something like that. And it sounds like something that would be in some sort of book."

All the men laugh at this and the mood shifted from seriousness to joking.

"Writing a book aye Johnny."

Hey Johnny ya even had me convince for awhile."

"Johnny ya are such a joker."

One of the men said hitting Johnny's back nearly making him wince at the contact.

Johnny shook his head and got up.

"If you think it is all bunch of stories. Then why in the world would they be sending some army men after this make believe weapon hmm?"

That caused everyone to shut up and listen as he said this. He grabbed his cane and began to walk away from the table, but stop.

"Oh before I forget, don't be surprise if they send you to look for the weapon. The government will only let army men go."

And with that he left the bar leaving everyone at the table clearly speechless about what they just heard.

"He is just paranoid no doubt about it."

There were a lot of agreements around the table, but I ignore anything else that was said at the other table. There was a way home and I knew very well that the only way I could make it home was to get into the army. It shouldn't be too difficult to get placed into the army, but what made it difficult was being put the army, because of my gender.

"Great."

I mumble quietly. It had to be a period where females could not go out there and fight alongside men. Life can be so unfair especially now. I knew from what I learned from my grandparents and also in school that females was useful as nurses, but I knew I couldn't be a nurse. I knew a little on what to do with wounds, but it was never to the level as the nurses of this day could do.

"How will I get into the army without anyone realizing my gender. I know I need a disguise, but where will I get those type of clothes without being caught or questioned."

I whispered quietly to myself. Hoping to come up with an answer and quietly praying that some soldier clothes would appear out of nowhere in front of me. I also prayed that some boots would appear as well along with some sort of wrapping that would really make me look like one of the guys which I'm pretty sure I could find. It wouldn't be too difficult to find a way to cut my hair.

"I'm going to go ahead and leave Chris."

The man with the cigar said, cutting me from inner thoughts, as he got up to leave. The other men at the table look like they already left. It was only the guy with the cigar and the laughing with hysterics guy- Nick I think that is his name is- were left at the table.

"Alright Joe, and thanks for meeting me before I shipped out tomorrow."

Chris commented giving a quick smile to what now I knew the cigar guy's name- Joe- he took another drink and he almost missed his mouth.

"No problem man, but do you need a ride back home?"

Joe asked completely concerned for his friend wellbeing. Especially since it is clear that he is extremely drunk right now. Chris shook his head in response.

"Don't worry about it I got a pal meeting up with me later."

Joe nodded at the response and headed out the door. I was about to get up to, realizing that I learned everything I needed and needed to look for a soldier's uniform that come with a pair of boots. Great! But then I stopped as I saw Joe entered with a big duffle bag.

"Here is your bag. Hopefully you mother did not find out about you leaving for the army."

Joe commented as he placed the bag down on the floor.

"Naw they…hic… didn't"

"They are bound to notice that you'll be gone for months."

Don't…hic…worry I told…hic…them…hic...doing some…hic…missionary work in…hic…California…hic hic."

Joe just shook his head at his friend's lie to his mother about his whereabouts.

"You may want to go up to the alter before you shipped out."

Joe said finally leaving Chris to laugh in content and took another drink this time making it into his mouth. After he placed the drink down and lean onto his hand with is eyes shut. It wasn't until he started to make a soft snore that I got up and made my move.

I knew it was wrong to steal someone else's things everyone in the family made it very clear to Mike and I. It was also wrong to deceived people, but I was desperate, and besides Chris pretty much deceived his mother. I continue to walk quickly out of the bar and looked for a place to change. A place where I would not be caught and where I could get some privacy.

I finally got out of the taxi after paying him and walked where I knew that once I took this step I would no longer be consider Christina, but Christopher Johnson now and I could not make that mistake. I fear the consequences would be dire, and that would be bye-bye home for me.

It also turned out that Chris had everything I needed in his bag boots, shirt, pants, and bandages, even a pair of scissors which I needed to cut my hair with. The boots were a little big but thanks for the extra pair of socks he packed they fit perfectly. The shirt and pants were just find.

As I look around the placed look completely deserted. Hard believe that we are to meet here to get ready for war. Even harder to believe that I'll be fighting in it. The thought made me both nervous and glad that I did boot camp and learned how to use weapons and also how to take them apart, compliments to grandpa.

"I hope I'm in the right spot."

I heard some shouts that caused me to turn to face more men dressed in uniforms laughing and giving each other small pushes arrived in a truck together. It was nice to know I was in the right spot, but also nerve-wrecking. I watched them as I they got out with their bags.

"Wonder when-

One of the men was cut off by the sound of what I think was a plane, but then I remember this was the Marvel world, and from what I got from brother Tony Stark is very inventive when it comes to machines.

"Looks like Howard invented another one of his machines."

One of the men commented trying to talk over the sound. We all watched as the plane landed and the doors open and I nearly jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see a guy with a charming smile- wait did charming-Focus Christa!

"I'm James Barnes, and by the way you are tightening your fists I would say that you are nervous."

I look down to see that my hands were bleeding and I relax my hands, by putting them in my pocket.

"First time shipping out?"

James questioned me as I tried to keep my breaths under control.

"Yeah."

I tried in my best guy voice I could come up with only for it to sound extremely hoarse. No! I would have to work on my voice that sounded bad. By the way that this James was looking at me it made me want the ground to swallow me up now.

"You ok? You sound like you have a cold."

He asked clearly concerned which was really nice of him, but I needed to keep my cover, and not let it be blown.

"Yeah…cough…just getting over…bad cold."

I said putting my hands over my mouth faking my coughs as I spoke, which thankfully he accepted.

"So what is you name man?"

"Chris."

I said quickly making sure to remember my new name for now since Christina was a huge no for me.

"Christopher Johnson."

Holding my hand, but then remember my hand was covered in blood and almost put it back only to have my shake by James.

"Nice to meet you Chris."

I knew from this moment that Christina would be left behind on this field and that Christopher Johnson was born and ready to go.

**I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I can honestly say I enjoy writing this chapter. Please review in order to receive the next chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanted to apologize for taking so long on updating. I've been busy and it was a lot harder to come up with the chapter that would make this story flow. Anyway enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3**

I sighed as I lay down in my sleeping bag as some of the other men rest, while one of the men stood watch. So far I've been here for the past two months and I still could not find this machine that could travel between dimensions.

If looking for a machine wasn't hard enough keeping up the act of not only being a man, but also belonging to this time- scratch that- to this reality was even harder. It was even harder trying to make it out here in the woods where they station us. Especially when it involves making sure not to get lost from everyone else.

"Good coast is clear."

I whispered to myself as I looked around again to make sure no one was looking and had to make rewrapped the wrappings. It was even harder traveling with men. Especially on days with there being a lack of a bathroom to go especially when it came to scouting enemies like tonight.

As soon as I finished with the wrapping I pulled my shirt down and made my way back to where I knew campsite was and tried to avoid any mishaps like before.

~Flashback~

"Hey Chris, where are you going! We need to stick together."

I heard one of the men yelled as I walked away from the campsite and in search for a place to go to the bathroom and rewrapped my wrappings. I turned my head to see that everyone was looking at me.

"Just heading to use the ladies room."

"Stay close enemies may be closed soldier and we have our orders."

I nodded as I turned back around to keep a good distance from the campsite. I got behind the tree to go ahead and go and rewrapped my wrappings quickly.

It felt odd not having anything to wash my hands with or a toilet roll to use. As my thoughts went to the things that I took for granted before that I did not have here right now, everything around me went dark.

I turned around and made my way back to camp as I walked, but then I stopped not remembering that there was a bush here. I turned back around to where I had wrapped the wrappings on me. This was not a big deal.

"Just a simple turn around situation. No need to panic."

I mumble to myself as I continued to walk, but then I stopped and realize none of these plants look familiar. I turned again and began to notice that everything looked so similar like some sort of maze.

"Oh please do not let me be lost out here."

I began to panicked as I looked for another way back to camp. I turned around and notice a bright glow. I backed up away in fear that it must be enemy camp.

"Need to make my way back and warn everyone."

I whispered to myself as I made my way toward where I thought camp was, but stopped at remembering I had no idea where camp was. Stopping where I was I knew that I would have to take care of this camp.

I placed my hands to see that I had a knife and a gun.

"Perfect."

I got down low and made my way toward the camp trying to keep quiet as I walked towards the camp. Each time I got closer I felt my heart begin to pound harder and harder as I crept towards the camp.

I stopped as I heard some whispers, but I could not make out anything that was said. I began to crawl closer only to stopped at a gun pointed at my face.

"Hey I got the Nazi Scout here!"

"Nazi Scout. Wait-"

I felt a pair of strong hands grabbed me and began to pulled to the where the fire was. Once I got a look at everyone and everyone at me that was when it all became clear.

"Chris."

"Man, what were you doing?

"This is no time for jokes."

It took awhile to explained that I lost my way, and they were understanding.

"So you go lost."

The soldiers began to laugh harder.

They were understanding in a joking manner is what I meant.

"Chris do you need your mother to guide you."

I felt my face turning bright red in embarrassment as the men continued laughing. Ever had a moment you wanted to be swallowed up by the ground well this was the moment I wanted to be swallowed up.

"Alright we should get some sleep I was told that we need to go into this building. Word is it maybe a weapon that could win this war. We need to find it and bring send it back to America."

James said, as the mood switched to being serious. Thankfully everyone went off to get ready to sleep. I was about to head off to, but felt a grip on my arm. I turned to see it was James.

"So seeing how you got lost maybe we should have the buddy system when it comes to you."

I felt my cheeks redden as he laughed at his own joke.

"Yeah, I guess I need to pay better attention."

I said making my way to get ready to sleep. Hopefully this place we were heading to would be the placed where I'll find the machine and get to go home.

~End of flashback~

"Well none of the machines were there or anything that could help me with getting home."

I continued walking back to where I knew the campsite. I looked down on the ground and saw where I lay one of the buttons so I would avoid any more chances of being lost like last time.

Once I made it back to camp I saw Bucky, I later learned that he wanted his friends to call him that, reading a letter he recently gotten a few days ago.

"Letters from home, Bucky?"

He fold up the letter as soon as he saw me.

"Yeah, it is. Wandering off again."

I shook my head at him.

"No just using the little girl's room."

It was hard to sneak off for a moment of my female moments without everyone else knowing. It was even harder to look for a machine that could at least be another way home.

~Flashback~

"John, Eric, and James you come with me. The rest of you stay here until we get back"

We all stood to keep watch, but as soon as I saw the coast was clear I manage to make my way into the building.

This was definitely a bad idea. Disobeying orders was one, but the possibility of running into some of the soldiers or worst the Nazis.

Looking through the room for anything that would give me clues of a machine that could return me home. But to my great disappointment I found none. I was about to leave disappointed in not finding anything, but then I stopped when I noticed a small door in the wall.

It would be hard to notice at first glance, but after studying it for a while there was definitely an outline of a door there. I walked over and thankfully it was opened. I walked through the door to find a lab.

"Perfect. There must be a way home here."

I muttered to myself, as I looked around for any machine or clues that could lead me home.

The only machine that was here was a very old looking computer and there was a whole lot of dust, but it looked broken. It turned out there was nothing about traveling to other worlds. I put everything back the way it was and headed out the door to my post hoping no one would notice I left.

Thankfully knew I had left, but it was soon shattered when John, Eric, and James return. It turns out that I should have been more careful when it came to looking through things because I was study by one of the men.

It soon turned into suspicions. I did not know at first what everyone was whispering about and looking at until they spotted paint on the bottom of my boots.

"Oh no-"

"Chris! YOU WERE GIVEN AN ORDER! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN THERE!"

'Think fast Christina.'

"I thought I saw a Nazi and I went after him, sir."

I said, trying not to sound nervous when the general had at first snapped at me.

He turned around to whispered in one of the soldier's ears. The soldier turned and went to James and they both went into the house. I had no idea what was going and I was worry I would be sent home which would mean no way home for me.

"Let's see if there really is one son."

I felt my body freeze up in fear at what I realize what those soldiers would be doing in there.

Minutes later both James and the other soldier both return with two men. Both of these men were bound by some rope with a look of anger and shock written on their faces.

The general walked toward the two soldiers as they reported their findings and along with a few maps they came across that could possibly be more enemy camps. Then the two Nazis were taken away from both soldiers and given to two other men probably to be taken to prison.

After everything was explained what our next move would be everyone except James and I were dismissed.

I watched as the general walked in front of me and I felt fear for possibly being sent home, or worst be taken to prison with no hope of ever returning home to my family.

"Looks like you were right about what you saw. But next time you follow orders is that understood!"

He yelled, making me I winced a little as he yelled the last part.

"Yes sir!"

I shouted back to him and he nodded satisfy with the answer with answer.

"You are dismissed."

I left and turned around to see him talking to Sergeant Barnes.

~End flashback~

After that event, I was kept a close eye by Sergeant James Barnes, but after a few days we became unlikely good friends and I learned he liked to go by Bucky. But even then I was stilled watch since a lot of things I've done was consider odd by some of the soldiers. But so far no one expects a thing. I hope.

But I learned after those events I was being watch so I wouldn't do something like that, but I made sure to be more careful especially when it came to being watch.

I walked over to my sleeping bag and lie down on it.

"We are going to take down a weapons factory tomorrow. Get some sleep."

I nodded and began to get myself to relax and felt sleep overcome me.

**Hopefully Christina does not blow her cover. But anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also please review in order for another chapter and thank you all for being patient. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey I'm back again and really sorry it took so long to finally update. Things have been busy lately, but hopefully this chapter will make up for it and thank you all who have been waiting patiently for this chapter.**

**Chapter 4**

I felt like my heart was about to break at another empty lab and nothing that indicated to heading to other realms.

I turned away so no one could see the disappointed look in my eyes at another empty lab. I noticed from the corner of my eye Bucky and the general talking, and side glancing at everyone.

It felt like centuries since I've last seen my family, and what I wouldn't do for a nice long relaxing bubble bath right now. Or even my grandpa's homemade ice cream that I complain would make me look bad in my clothes.

My thoughts of home were short lived as I heard the general said we were heading up further into Germany to look for any more labs.

The walk was long in the hot sun and I felt sweat pour down my forehead. I wiped the sweat from my brow with my arm and kept walking.

"Alright men! Stand in attention!"

We all turn and stood as we watched the general walked in front of us with his hands behind his back.

"Troops the mission to locate this mysterious weapon that has been rumor to exist is nothing more than false, but not to worry we will still carry out with the ultimate goal, and that is take out Hitler and his troops once and for all."

He took a breath and continued.

"Our new mission is to locate hostages that have been taken and are now heading to these Nazis camps."

After those words were said I felt my heart drop, and it seemed like everything else he said fell on death ears for me. But soon as we were dismissed, we made our way back to camp and packed up and get ready to move.

"You seem more upset than the general!"

I felt a slap on my back and turned to face Bucky's smiling face. I was taken back by his cheerful voice.

"Well aren't you. The mission was a complete failure."

I said, and he shook his head in response.

"No, and it was just a rumor, besides it is a good thing it was. That type of weapon would have been terrible for not just the Nazis, but everyone to have."

He said, walking past me and walking towards the general.

"Yeah, but what about my way home." I mumble to myself, as I followed the rest of the men and listen to them chat as we walk.

"Can you believe that the general is heading back home."

"Lucky guy, finally will be home in a comfortable bed, and having a good meal."

"I heard that he has to train the new recruits."

One of the men said while some of these men shook his heads.

"Seems like more and more men keep coming. Pretty soon they may have females coming in."

One of the men laughed and some of the others join in while a few shook their heads at probably the thought.

'What is wrong with women fighting?' I thought to myself getting angry with these, but then remembering that this was how people were taught.

The men up ahead kept talking about a woman's true place was to be cooking, raising the kids, and making the men comfortable after a hard day's work. I rolled my eyes at their words of what they thought a woman's position was suppose to be.

"Hey Bucky any special gal at home waiting for ya?" One of the men called out.

"Nope not yet, Dan!" Bucky answered with no doubt a smirk on his face. "But I'm sure she's out there."

I could not help, but smiled at how sweet his answer sounded.

"Yeah right this coming from a man who takes out two girls at once."

My eyes widen at what I just heard and shook my head in disappointment. I should have expected as much.

"Playboy." I muttered under my breath as we continued to tread through this jungle.

The men continued to laugh as they moved on to talk about home and what they plan to do once the war is over. I remain silent and just kept my thoughts of returning home to my family.

It felt like centuries until we finally found a place to set up camp.

"Finally." I said to myself as I set my things down on the ground and just wanted to collapse instead of setting up camp.

"Hey Chris quit day dreaming we have a job to do!" I heard Bucky shouted over to me.

I walked over to where all the men were gathering to listen on the plan on hijacking a Nazis camp that is set on their way to one of the Nazis camps. After that we split up to make camp and also on making dinner for everyone else.

I took a seat and look up to see one man cooking for us, while everyone else was playing cards.

While everyone was busy I took out a small picture of my family that I had placed in my pocket before I decided to steal the real Chris's stuff.

I remember the when this picture was taken. It was in my rebellious stage it was also when my brother was starting kindergarten. My parents smiling regardless of the trouble I gave them at home or the fact that…

"Hey Chris."

I nearly jump as I looked up to see Bucky's smiling face. Putting up the photo I had back into my bag.

"Was that a picture of your family that you just had?"

I nodded my head.

"Yeah."

"You must miss them a lot."

I did not answer and cast my eyes down avoiding eye contact so he would not see the tears in my eyes. "I was always a problem child in my family and I…" I took a small breath and shook my head. "I'm not sure I'll ever see them again."

I tried to make it look like I was rubbing my nose. I know most men don't cry in public about anything so this would label me as a girl.

"Only if you think you won't." I looked up at him to see that he was watching the men playing cards. "A lot of us are worry we won't see our family or our friends again, but we are not just fighting to show America's strength, but to also fight for those in other countries who have lost their homes, family, friends to the Nazis."

'Wow this maybe a movie, but I remember that was the same thing my grandpa said when he fought in the army.' I thought to myself. Talking to Bucky felt like I was speaking to my grandfather.

"I have a friend back home who also wants to fight really bad." Bucky shook his head in disappointment and continue in a whisper. "So bad he tried to lie to get in. Sometimes I wonder if he ever wonders what it'll do to him. Even if he did survive it still scars you mentally."

I was taken back by what he said and remember how my grandpa would sometimes get whenever he spent the night at our house.

"Sounds like you speak from experience."

Bucky gave a small cheerless chuckle. "Someone I knew came back from war and I…he died leaving his wife and kids behind."

We both sat in silence for a few minutes until we heard that dinner was ready. Once we got our meals Bucky went over to the other guys and they all laugh and joke. It was not too long ago that we both had a serious conversation and Bucky always joke.

"So nice, but something about him…" I mumble to myself as I ate my food slowly.

My brother was the marvel expert when it came to knowing characters and he did tell me, but I just put it off as a phase that would past. Almost like with the whole vampire theme that went when Twilight came out.

I shook my head wishing I had paid extra attention when it came to it. It would of help to navigate through this movie and also know if this character, Bucky, is important.

After a few more hours of everyone talking and playing more card games we all, except for Nick, went to sleep to get up early. Of course I would be waken up a later to take the next watch.

As I settle into my sleeping bag I thought I spotted something move in the shadows. But when I blink it was gone. I shook my head more than likely imagine it. I shut my eyes and went straight to sleep.

**Please review for the next chapter and I hope you all like this chapter. **


End file.
